Even the blind see
by Fanfic.finatic2.0
Summary: Jaded, cheated and pissed, can Loki learn to take it easy on his obsession for power with the help a beautiful, kind and loving stranger that has a few secrets of her own? Pairing:LokixOC and others. Setting: after Thor, before avengers but will have the characters from the film in it.
1. Chapter 1

**tic: hiya guys. Okay this is my first fan fiction so go easy on me here. However I have plenty of other work on fictionpress my name is still 2.0 so if you guys want to check me out there too I would be VERY thankful.**

Even the blind can see

Chapter 1: meeting the helper

The last thing I remember is falling from where the Bi-Frost once stood. I remember Thor's face as I let go of his hammer. The face of sorrow and loss is forever burned into my mind. A wave of tiredness consumed me and the next thing I knew, i was on a side walk in the rain. Some thief has stolen most of my garments and I sit alone against a brick building in what appears to be an ally.  
>I realize that I am in the one place I cannot stand. Midgard. I try to stand but my limbs render me lifeless. I hear footsteps close by and the panting of a dog even closer. I moan out of discomfort when I fail to move my arms.<br>"Hello? Is some one there?" A woman's voice calls out. I manage to find some of my voice.  
>"Help me," my voice whispers in the faint light of evening. I curse myself for being weak enough to beg for the assistance of a mortal. A Mid-guardian mutt presses it's nose against my face and its tongue leaves a wet trail upon my face.<br>"Are you alright? You sound hurt, can I help you?" I look up and find a young woman with long blonde hair that flows over her shoulders, a thin pale face and ice blue eyes, staring at me with a distant gaze. I laugh inwardly to myself, 'She seems to be as idiotic as the blonde maidens of Asgard.'  
>"Here," she holds her hand out to me, "my place isn't far, why don't we clean you up and I'll fix you something to eat." I smirk at her generosity to a complete stranger. Taking her hand, I bare the pain in my body. 'Thor sure did make me his rag doll' I thought with malice. 'This battle is far from over, brother'<br>After putting a little weight on the smaller frame the girl speaks to her dog. "Leila. Home, girl"  
>An with that the dog begins to lead us to our destination.<br>The petite girl spoke the truth, we walk only a few moments before we began to climb the few steps that lead to the small house in front of us.  
>Once inside I release my hold on her. "I can walk on my own now." I state quietly. Her only response is a nod. Taking a step forward she unhooked the mutt from her side.<br>"Leila, free." And with that command the dog ran into another room. Once again she takes a step and reaches for an object on the wall, the device suddenly turns into a rather long stick.  
>"Follow me, you can rest on the sofa while I make you something to eat." Her face shined with a little grin that showed pearls. I ponder at the use of the object in her hand and the realization finally dawns on me.<br>"You do not have the gift of sight." I say allowed. The woman stops in her tracks turning around to face me.  
>She shakes her blonde head slightly and says with laughter, "no I do not. Instead I was gifted with seeing the world as it truly is."<br>I look at her curiously, "and what would that be?"  
>With a blank expression she states simply, "darkness." I begin to feel a grin creeping its way to my lips. 'If she cannot see, then I can do as I please to her.' And with that thought in mind I suddenly feel my strength return and pounce on the woman. She cried out as soon as her back hit the wall.<br>"You are a very stupid girl. Letting a stranger come into your home. How do you know that I'm not a monster." I spat at the seemingly unfazed girl beneath my hold. I feel a sharp pain in my leg and see the mutt biting into my leg.  
>"Leila! Heal!" And instantly the dog known as Leila freezes her attempt of chewing my leg off and slowly backs away. I return my gaze to my victim, her expression is still blank.<br>"You don't seem to be a monster. I may not be able to see you but I can tell that you need help." Her hands begin to glide over my bruised chest. "I feel the soft spots where bruises are. On your arms I can feel a dislocation and on your back I feel ribs cracked and broken." Her touch sent shivers through out my body, I could feel the ghostly touch heat up my skin.  
>'What the hell is going on here, I should be in control. This puny mortal should not be havering this kind of affect on me.' I thought angrily to myself. She grabbed hold of my chin and I hissed at the sudden pain I felt on my jaw.<br>"I can smell the blood on you. Let me help you and then you can make the decision of being the self proclaimed monster or you could be my companion for the remainder of the healing process. So which is it?" She asked with finality, she seemed to already know my answer.  
>I remove my hold on her and collapse against the chair behind me. She left the room briefly and returned with a large medical kit in her hand.<br>After finding my chair, she kneeled down in front of me and proceeded to treat my various wounds.  
>"You're helping a traitor. You have no idea what I have done before I came to this world." I say groggily, that mortal pain killers seem to be working wonders on me.<br>A stifled laugh was given before a smirk was placed on her features. "Try me." Was the reply I got. Accepting the challenge, I smirk in return to the blind little thing.  
>"I am Loki, son of the all father, Odin. I am the banished god of mischief."<p>

Tic: well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you want more then leave a review and I'll work on the next chapter. Bye and may the fiction be with you


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She laughs at my words. SHE WAS LAUGHING AT ME?! I am Loki and she had the nerve to laugh at a god? This creature was truly brave.

Stifling her laughter she opens her mouth. "You must have been hit in the head as well. This Loki character is only a myth, there are no gods." Before I could say anything else the front door opens and two figures make their way towards us.

One is a child that seems no older that four, the boy had black locks and stunning green eyes. On his back he carried a red and blue pack, his feet lite up with every step he took and his blue jeans made a swishing sound as he ran. By the time he reached the chair I occupied his green shirt scrunched up from his movement, showing nicely tanned skin.

The other figure stepped into the room and took one look at me and frowned.

"Who's your friend there Mal?" The man grunted with distain. If I was not feeling so terrible I would have used my magics to torment the arrogant fool for even looking at me. Alas I am to tired to truly do anything.

The blonde woman in front of me turns her head towards the mans voice and speaks.

"Braden this is Loki, I found him all beaten up, as you can probably tell, and I'm fixing him up. He will be stay with me until he is better." Her face smiled once she realized we were no longer alone in the house.

"Now where is the little guy? I haven't seen him all day." She laughed at the last part. "Get it? I made a blind joke."

"That wasn't nice to say about yourself mommy." The child next to me said with anger. Wait mommy, this striking child was the offspring of this blonde beauty. Oh All Father what is wrong with me? Why do I have this attraction for this mortal?

"Oh it's okay, mom here just wanted to lighten the mood. Probably knew that your uncle Brad wasn't to happy." The older male explained to the young boy.

"Why are you angry Braden? Did something happen?" The mother asked, worry coated her words.

"Malorie... We have a problem." Braden's voice turned stiff and his face hard as he looked at his sister.

I peered back to my healer. Her face appeared to be extremely pale.

Her voice was quite and shaky as she said, "he's back isn't he?"

Then there was silence, no one moved, no one breathed. The questions tension hung thick in the air suffocating even me. Taking the silence as an answer the one known as Malorie continued with her treatment on me and then proceeded to stand and walk to another room. Her brothers eyes following her and began to chase after her.

" Malorie! You can't hide from him forever! You two have to talk, if not for the sake of your relationship then for the sake of your son?" He demanded.

"Braden don't you start! You know that I will NEVER forgive that bastard for what he's done!" She screeched. From the sound of shuffling feet I could tell that Malorie was pacing the floor.

Who ever this person was to cause this much stress for the blind girl truly has done a number on the poor thing, 'oh no what is this feeling? Pity? I Loki have never felt pity for any living creature. Perhaps the mortal is right, maybe I did hit my head.' I thought to myself with worry.

I am oblivious to the presence in front of me until I hear a small voice, "their talking 'bout the bad man that hurt mommy bad." The voice came from the dark haired boy that is now sitting on the floor seeming confused.

I have always had a hidden soft spot for children, being a father/mother to a few offspring of my own. I look at the child and sigh. I was never allowed to raise any of my children, the all father would take them from me once they were born. That is another reason why I hate Odin so much, the lies I can deal with, the fact that he took my children from me, I will never forgive him.

"Do you wish to go outside little one?" I ask the boy in a very rusty kind and gentle voice.

The young ones eyes lit up like the stars of the night sky. He rushes over to me clasps my hand in his tiny ones and eagerly waits for me to retrieve my discarded shirt and leads me to a fenced in area behind the house.

"Do you wanna help me make a castle Mr.?" He sakes while pointing to a small box of sand that is surrounded in lush green grass. I simply smile at him and carefully walk over to the box. Once I am close enough I get on my knees and feel the cool wet sand.

Curious as to why the boy has not yet reached the area I look behind me and gasp at the sudden pain I feel in my neck. I grit my teeth and wait a moment before I ask the boy why he waits near the door.

"Mommy always says that I shouldn't play with strangers." He says with a sheepish voice.

Bellowing a laugh, I turn to fully face the darker haired lad and extend my hand out to him. "We'll then, you are one intelligent young man now aren't you? In that case my name is Loki of Asgard."

The lad smiled from ear to ear and replied, "it's nice to meet you Mr. Asgard, my name is Castiel Leonard Davis." That is the most beautiful name I have ever heard of over the thousands of years in this life. Before my distain for human life a few hundred years ago, I used to actually study the humans. I recognize the name Castiel from one of the many earthling angels, the angel of gods bidding. Castiel is the one who watches over humans and protects them from harm. Leonard reminds me of the infamous painter in Italy, his work was impressive for a mere mortal. A fine and strong name for such a beautiful boy.

I heard a door close and turned around to see Malorie gazing out into nothing. Her eyes are red and swollen, her lip raw from worry and she is holding herself as though she were to break if she let go. I can tell that something very bad is about to happen.


End file.
